


Sex, Lies, and Love

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Trans Character, Trans Elliot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Series of 3 One-Shots loosely connected1: Leon is a addicted to making Elliot cum2: Mr. Robot decides to taking over for a day to see if anyone will notice the change. It's going great until he goes home to Leon. He was not ready for he and Elliot get up to.3: Everyone finally meets Leon at the office dinner party from season 1. Also three more scene about how Darlene, Shayla, Vera, and Krista meet him. Maybe Tyrell and Whiterose too. Hell Maybe all the characters.4: How they met and their first time together
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Leon, Leon/Mr. Robot (Mr. Robot)





	Sex, Lies, and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [im closing my eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582983) by [WoffWoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoffWoff/pseuds/WoffWoff). 



“…Mmm..ah..”

Elliot woke himself with his own moans as he felt a steady wet pressure rubbing slowly against his clit. His eyes opened leisurely and his body woke with no rush as he felt content in what was becoming a morning routine.

He looked down at the blanket covering him from the belly button down saw the lift of a head under it. Without thinking much about it his hand moved down underneath the cover and his fingers tangled into the dreads he came in contact with.

He tugged at them softly. His still waking body and mind not focused enough to pull any harder like he knew his partner liked. He knew it was still appreciated though because with that small tug he felt the hands wrapped around his thighs tighten and the mouth on him switch from licking to sucking.

He flinched at the sudden change. A moan spilling from his mouth. He could feel that familiar build up of pleasure in his body. He was much closer to the edge than usual this morning.

He moved his hand from the dreads and gently moved them to scratch lightly at Leon’s neck. An unspoken sign that he was getting close. Instead of making him slow down the signal encouraged him to do more. Leon pulled away from sucking and started leisurely tracing his tongue over Elliot’s labia and Clit.

The slow and continues sensation was quickly becoming too much for Elliot. His body instinctively tried to pull away from the overwhelming pleasure. Leon moved his hands and arms to better grip Elliot’s thighs and pull him in closer. Keeping him from moving away. Just as Elliot started spasming in pleasure Leon leaned in and sucked powerfully.

He wouldn’t let go, well into Elliot’s orgasm. Holding on even when Elliot started lifting his lower body from the bed. His toes clenching and unclenching at Leon’s side. His hands now gripping the top of his hair trying to weakly push his head away. He only finally let go when Elliot let out small whimpers boarding on pain.

Once he did Elliot fell back against the bed and lay there panting up at the ceiling. He glanced down when he felt and saw Leon moving up towards his face. The man in question came from under the cover with a pleased grin on his face.

“Good morning.” He said giving Elliot a sweet kiss on the side of the neck. Elliot subconsciously tilting his head to the side to give him better access.

“Morning.” Elliot replied sluggishly still catching his breath.

Leon rolled over to the side and laid comfortably next to Elliot. Pulling him against his side. Elliot looked over at his phone and tapped it twice to reveal the screen. Ten minutes form when his alarm was supposed to wake him.

“How long were you down there?” Elliot asked curiously. Usually, Elliot was awake as soon as Leon started so he never came so quickly after waking up.

“A little over thirty minutes.” Leon said after thinking over it a bit. Elliot raised a brow at that.

“I was edging you, so it took longer than usual.” Leon explained. Elliot nodded and the two of them laid there comfortably in each others arms until Elliot’s alarm went off. Reminding him that he actually had things to do today.

He gave Leon a quick kiss before heading into the shower and getting cleaned up for work. While he was in it he could hear Leon in the kitchen and soon smiled the fantastic sent of black coffee in the morning along with the breakfast Leon knew Elliot wouldn’t be interested in but just wanted it there just on the off chance he was ever hungry in the morning.

Once Elliot got out, he headed straight for the counter to the coffee. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to fully wake up without it. Even with the shower he was still wasn’t fully awake.

He noticed that Leon wasn’t in the kitchen and figured he must have jumped straight into the shower once Elliot was done. It was kinda dazed if he’d seen him go in or not when he was still this tired. Not just from lack of sleep, from too much sex, but from the orgasm he just had as well.

He stood at the counter and drunk his coffee slowly. Keeping his phone nearby to watch the time. Once he finished the first cup, he went to get dress while the second one was being made. He was soon back at the counter drinking that as well when he felt a pair of arms come around his waist.

Soft lips pressed against his neck as he leaned it to the side. He moaned softly when he got a couple of nips. He leaned against Leon’s pressing body with his eyes closed peacefully. That is until he felt large fingers start to make their way south.

His eyes cracked back open and he leaned back up and more against the counter than Leon.

“Your gonna make me late.” Elliot said knowing better then to let himself get wrapped up in the pleasure. It wasn’t the first time Leon had made his late for work with this. It wasn’t even the first time this _week_. Leon chuckled lowly with that stupidly seductive voice of his.

“I’ll be quick I swear.” He said running his tongue along Elliot’s ear lobe. Fully aware that it was his weak spot. Receiving a groan in return.

“Mmm… aaaHA!” Elliot’s soft moans turned to a yelp when Leon’s hand went pass both his pants and boxer all at once. He bit his lip trying to quiet his moans. Knowing that his neighbors could hear them while they were this close to the wall. He heard a groan from Leon.

“You know that just makes me want to tease you more.” He said into Elliot’s ear before sucking at the side of his neck. Determined to leave at least two hickeys on him before he left the room.

“C… C-can’t…” Elliot tried to say but Leon just moved his fingers from his clit to inside him. His thumb working against his clit still while he did.

“Come on, just one?” Leon begged in a desperation that Elliot would never be able to fully understand. His fingers curling inside Elliot and pushing up against that magical spot.

Elliot was beyond words at this point and could only push back against Leon and let him have his way. The man in question picked up his pace. Not bothering with his preferred way of taking his time and dragging this out as long as possible.

Elliot was soon close again. Leon following quickly along side him. With every pant Elliot gave Leon had a groan to match. Elliot’s hand came up and wrapped behind himself to Leon’s head. Tugging hard on his dreads providing that service he couldn’t give earlier this morning.

Again, as his orgasm approached his body tried to pull away from the pleasure and his hips moved back against Leon’s. Leon’s fingers chasing after him and relentless in their pursuit. Elliot’s other hand came down on the counter hard. A keen escaping him as he came again.

He felt a shudder from Leon behind him and knew that he’d done the same. Elliot was thankful that he at least had his boxers on this time so Elliot didn’t have to clean a cum stain on both the back and front of his pants later.

Once they were done it took all Elliot’s strength not to just collapse on his knees. Leon on the other hand seemed inhumanly energized by the whole process. He turned Elliot around and lifted him up to sit on the counter.

“I’ll go get you a change of pants.” He said with a smile and deep kiss that was seconds away from a full on make out session.

Elliot watched him go with a fond and exhausted look.

.

.

.

Work was incredibly hard to focus on that day.

He was so tired that he kept falling asleep at his desk and if it wasn’t for the fact that he got his work done at more than ten times the speed of others then he may have been called out on his in productivity. He just couldn’t help it though. Right now, he was leaning against his arm and barely keeping his head up on his while he one hand typed at his computer.

“Elliot?” He looked over at Angela with tired eyes as she came over to him with a concerned expression.

“You alright?” She asked.

“Uh-huh.” Elliot muttered lowly looking away from her. Too exhausted to care about pretending to be a regular person without social anxiety.

“You don’t look so good. Did you not get enough sleep last night?” she asked sitting down next to him and talking low enough that no one else could hear.

“I’m fine.” Elliot said having too go back and delete some coding before retyping it for the fifth time. Unable to focus on it and talking when he was this tired. Angela gave him a disbelieving look.

“Come one Elliot, even Gideon has noticed how tired you’ve been lately and his office can’t even see you from here.” She said her eyebrow raised at him.

“Tell me what’s been going on? You’ve been distant lately. Did something new happen. Did your neighbor get a loud dog or crying baby? Because you know you can stay with me to get a good nights sleep from once.” She said and Elliot just shook his head.

He debated telling Angela about Leon. Even though the two of them were best friends and he’s been with Leon for years now he still hasn’t told Angela about him. Elliot had wanted to keep those two sides of his life apart in fear of them ruining each other. Leon understood that. That was how he felt about his work and thought it was only fair to give Elliot the same courtesy he gave him. Angela on the other hand wouldn’t have taken that as well so Elliot had opted for deliberately not telling her anything about him.

But right now he was desperate and just so tired that he’d do anything to make the situation better. Even if that meant letting those two words know of each other. He looked on at Angela for a second longer before huffing in defeat.

“It’s my boyfriend.” He said and Angela face took on a look of surprise.

“You have a boyfriend?” She asked he mind suddenly filling with so many questions.

Who was he? When had they met? How long have they been together? Why hadn’t Elliot told her about him? What does he have to do with Elliot fatigue? She knew that last question was what was important right now, so she composed herself and pushed the others away for the moment.

“What’s going on with you guys?” She asked with an open smile. Elliot looked at her pleasantly surprised she hadn’t pushed for more information on Leon.

“Well… you see… he has this thing.” Elliot started not knowing how to put this into words in a way that wouldn’t make Angela uncomfortable.

“Thing?” She asked. Elliot looked over her in hesitation.

“It’s a sexual thing.” He said being blunt. Her face made and ‘ooooh’ expression and she nodded in understand.

“You can tell me I won’t judge.” She said seriously. Elliot so rarely let her in this part of his life she didn’t want to mess up this clear step in their friendship. Elliot nodded at her words. His shoulders loosening a little and feeling more comfortable with telling her.

“Well, he… He just… He’s kind of addicted to making me… cum?” Elliot said tentatively. Angela’s eyes widened without her permission, but she got herself under control quick and just nodded for him to continue.

“It wasn’t so bad at first and kind of nice but now I just can’t keep up with him. It’s exhausting. I don’t want to tell him to stop though. I don’t want to mess this up for us. I know it’s more then just a typical fetish or sex drive. When he says it’s an addiction he means a real _addiction_. You can’t just ask someone to quit that kind of thing, you know?” Elliot said talking more then Angela has heard him talk about anything in a really long time.

She tried to quickly wrap her mind around the whole situation. She didn’t have any really good advice to give herself, so she just thought of the next best person.

“Well, have you considered talking to an expert on this stuff. Like you therapist? Have you told her about you and your boyfriend’s new development in your relationship?” Angela suggested.

Elliot hadn’t even told Krista he was _in_ a relationship let alone about any ‘development’.

“No, thanks Angela I’ll talk to her about it later today during my session.” Elliot said smiling tiredly at her. She gave a smile back.

“Why don’t you take your break early? Take a nap in one of the meeting rooms? I’ll book it for you so no one comes in.” Angela said with a smile helping Elliot stand and giving him a hand to one of the rooms. Elliot smiled at her in thanks. They walked arm and arm to the room.

“So… what’s the name of this new boyfriend of yours?” He asked and Elliot let out a tired groan.

.

.

.

Elliot had managed to get out of work that day without telling Angela anymore about Leon. Saying he was too tired for the at talk, which was true, and then later that he’d be late form his appointment with Krista. She’d finally let him go once he’d promise to get lunch with her sometimes to talk about it after he’d had a goodnights sleep.

He stopped to Starbucks on his way to Krista. For once not caring about the ridiculous price of the beverage if it meant it would give him enough energy to have this talk then the one that would likely come later that night.

He made his way quickly to Krista after that wanting to get off his feet soon and on a nice soft sofa. That power nap from earlier had only done so much after all.

Once he did finally get there he practically collapsed on the sofa. He closed his eyes for a moment of peace before opening them back quickly before they just stayed close. None of this went unnoticed by Krista.

“Are you alright Elliot?” She asked in that genuine concern that Elliot has only gotten from her as a psychiatrist. Elliot sighed wearily at the question.

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He said and Krista sat up more alert. So rarely did Elliot come into her office with something to talk about unprompted.

“What’s going on.” She asked. Elliot didn’t feel the same apprehension to tell her as he did Angela. He didn’t worry about Krista judging him.

“It’s my boyfriend.” Elliot said.

“You have a boyfriend now.” Krista said a smile growing on her face. Proud of Elliot for having socialized enough to have someone to call his own.

“Yes, actually… I’ve been dating him a while. In a way longer then I’ve even been seeing you.” He said and Krista face was confused now.

“Why have you never mentioned him?” She asked.

“We were taking a break when I first started seeing you. Because of his… work sometimes we don’t see each other of unpredictable amounts of time, but this time when he came back we took things to the next level.” Elliot explained. Krista nodded in understanding actively pushing down any disappointment she may have felt at Elliot not telling her sooner. He was telling her now and that’s what mattered.

“By next level you mean…?” She prompted him.

“We’ve moved in together, officially. No more him going off for work. If he does have to leave any time in the future I’ll likely go with him, but I think he’s not going to take anymore jobs that require him to leave more then a couple days from now on.” Elliot explained and Krista nodded in happiness for him. Sounds like whomever this guy was may have had commit issues before and was getting over them.

“We’ve also started having sex.” Elliot said and Krista noticed the slight almost imperceptible change in his demeanor when he said that. Her face scrunched in worry.

“You don’t sound happy about that?” Krista said and Elliot started avoiding her eyes again. Now Krista was really getting worried.

“Elliot… is not making you do anything you don’t want to right?” She asked and Elliot looked up at her in alarm shaking his head strongly.

“No, he would never do something like that. He’d never hurt me that way.” Elliot said with complete faith in his eyes. The type of faith she hasn’t seen in his eyes for anyone or anything else. It calmed her nerves immediately. She held up a placating hand.

“I understand, what’s the problem then?” Krista asked. Elliot was avoiding her eyes again.

“You can tell me Elliot. You know this is a safe place. You can tell me what’s wrong.” Krista said emphasizing her point.

“It’s just too much.” Elliot finally said his shoulder sinking in relief in finally saying it.

“What’s too much Elliot?” Krista asked not quiet getting it.

“The sex, it’s too much. I know he’s just trying to please me but I’m exhausted.” Elliot rambled a little leaning against the sofa and closing his eyes showing just how truly tired he was.

“You mean, it’s hard to keep up with his sex drive?” Krista said writing it down.

“It’s not just that.” Elliot said opening his eyes too look at her properly again. She stopped writing.

“He doesn’t exactly have the best mental state either.” Elliot started intriguing Krista even more in this man. She felt she’d really need to meet him to know if he’s actually good for Elliot or not.

“How so?” She asked.

“He has a type of sex addiction. To making his partner cum. It’s not enough for me to just finish him and then we go to sleep. He’s not satisfied until he’s… gotten me off at least three to four times.” Elliot said too tired to sugar coat it. Krista struggle not to show her shock.

“Three to four times?” She asked.

“In just one round. Once he gets his second wind it’s all over again. Not to mention the morning wake up orgasms and the occasional one in the shower before work, or when I get back from work, or sometimes on lunch break if he’s in the neighborhood, in the middle of cooking, sometimes randomly in the middle of the night I’ll wake up to something.” Elliot rambled his eyes glazing over as he got lost in the memory of all the different times they’d been active.

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Krista had to cut him off somehow sensing that the list would go on forever if she didn’t stop him now. She suddenly felt like her sex life was pathetic.

“Have you tried telling him this?” Krista asked and Elliot shook his head.

“Why not?” Krista asked.

“I’m afraid… I’m afraid he’ll get bored of me if I can’t keep up. I don’t want to risk losing him.” Elliot said opening up. A sympathetic look gleamed in Krista’s eyes.

“Tell me Elliot, how did you learn about his addiction?” Krista asked.

“What?” Elliot asked confused.

“Did you just figure it out or…?” Krista drifted off.

“No, actually he told me.” Elliot said. Krista nodded with a relieved smile.

“How did that talk go?” She asked. Elliot took a moment to think back.

“It was after our first time and I’d noticed that he still seemed like… like ready, you know?” Elliot said and Krista nodded understanding what he meant.

“So, I offered to help him finish and then he said he had to explain something to me and why he couldn’t finish. That’s when he told me about his addiction and that if it was too much for me to handle he completely understood and that I don’t have to worry about it.” Elliot said and Krista nodded in understanding.

“Did he seem genuine in his words?” She asked.

“He’s always genuine.” Elliot said with certainty. That strong belief in a person really fueled Krista with pride. Her smile likely reflected that.

“Then I think you have your answer Elliot. If all you’ve told me about him is true then I don’t think you have to worry about him leaving you just because your honest. If anything I think that he’d feel bad knowing that he was overwhelming you like this. You should really just talk to him. Communication id the most important part of a relationship.” Krista said sweetly.

Elliot really thought over her words. Maybe he was worrying over nothing. He knew what kind of man Leon was by now. That he wasn’t the type to push something on his partner they didn’t want. That not only was he willing to sacrifice and put their needs first, he enjoying doing it. Besides, Elliot would have to do something soon. He couldn’t go on like this.

“Thank you Krista, I know what I have to do now.” He said doing his best to give her a small smile. Wanting her to know how much this meant.

That small rare smile was everything to Krista.

“I have to go now.” He said and stood up to leave. They exchange quick goodbyes before Elliot was soon on his way home.

Elliot was ready to talk to Leon.

.

.

.

Leon fucked up.

God, he fucked up bad this time. He was going to ruin the best thing that ever happen to him. The same way he pushed away everyone he’d ever been with. Only this time it actually mattered.

He didn’t mean to, you know? There was just something so intoxicating about giving pleasure to the person you care about most and with Elliot it was like a high on a whole other level. Leon hadn’t admitted this to Elliot, but he was the first person that could make Leon cum just from the sight of seeing him cum.

Sure there have been others that got close but nothing like the intensity of Elliot. Even just this morning was a prime example. Leon had been tittering on the edge just from eating him out. The only reason he hadn’t cum then was because he didn’t have the pleasure of seeing his face like later that morning.

And the way Elliot’s hands felt against in his hair? Leon was getting hard just thinking about it.

No! No! No!

That’s his problem to begin with! What he was trying to stop or at least calm down. He could tell he was overwhelming Elliot. He didn’t miss how tired he’d seemed lately, especially this morning. Leon’s overbearing sex drive was killing him.

Eventually Elliot would wake up one day and realize that it wasn’t worth the exhaustion to be with Leon. That’s how it always went in the past. Leon was determined not to allow that to happen again. Which is why he’d allowed himself to just one last taste this morning before he severally cut down. God, this would be so much easier if he could just jerk off like other sex addicts, but his addiction was specifically tailored to his partners pleasures. Just imagining Elliot mid orgasm wasn’t enough. He had to see it, feel it, hear it, taste it. Meer memories alone didn’t do that justice.

However, despite all that he’d have to limit himself to once every three days and maybe he’d be able to get it down to once a week someday. A normal healthy level of sexuality. Who knows maybe depriving himself would make it all the better?

Leon was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door opening. Leon turned off the water he’d been running to greet Elliot at the door. He walked into the room with a pleased smile on his face and noticed the hesitant and exhausted expression of Elliot’s own.

“Hey babe.” He said enthusiastically. Trying to ignore how familiar that look was and how it reminded him of past lovers.

“Leon, we need to talk.” Elliot said lowly yawning a bit after such a long day.

Those five little words Leon had been dreading for days. He couldn’t let Elliot say what would come next before he even tried to fix things. Maybe this morning really was too much? He cut Elliot off before he could say anymore.

“Before that I have a surprise for you.” He said taking Elliot’s hands and pulling him along to the bathroom. Pretending not to notice the tone of Elliot’s voice. Elliot followed him sluggishly too tired to physically protest but still really needing to get this off his chest.

“Wait, Leon…” He tried again but Leon stopped him once again.

“Just one second I promise.” He said and pulled Elliot into the bathroom.

Elliot looked at the small tub filled with warm water, bubbles, ad rose petals. The petals were also all over the floor and sink. Along with specially placed candles, a soft tune was now playing from the speakers Leon had set up on the toilet lid.

Even in his exhaustion Elliot couldn’t help but smile fondly at everything in the room. Leon took the expression as a good sign and hoped he just a avoided a tragedy. He wrapped his arms around Elliot from the back.

“I noticed how tired you seem lately. So, I thought the two of us could take a nice bath and I could wash you and give you a small massage later and we can head to bed early for once.” Leon explained enjoying the feeling of his partner in his arms.

“…Just a massage?” Elliot asked teasingly but Leon could hear the apprehension in the words. He chuckled anyways, thankfully hiding his own fear.

“Yes, I promise just a massage. No fluids involved.” Leon said this time making both of them chuckle as Elliot leaned back against his broad chest.

“That sounds nice.” Elliot said already going to unbuttoning his shirt. Leon pushed his hand away.

“Oh no you don’t. I just said I would take care of you for tonight. Leave all of that to me.” Leon said placing a small kiss on his cheek. Elliot just rolled his eyes but purposefully moved his hands away for Leon to have room.

Leon smiled down happily at him as he start to remove his clothes. Leon savored ever brush of skin they had with one another. Occasionally running his hands more then necessary over various parts of his body. Enjoying the soft shudders he got in return. It was already starting to get him going but he pushed that feeling aside. He couldn’t got that far for at least three days, but he still needed to touch Elliot in some way. Preferable in a way that pleasured him. Even if just a little. Which is why he’d offered a massage for later and to bath him.

It was for just as much his benefit as it was Elliot. Though if he was being honest with himself probably more his benefit then anything. Which is kind of dumb seeing as doing that was like blue balling himself, but Leon was always a little masochistic.

Leon undressed Elliot slowly, enjoying the process as much as he could. Not too long though because he knew it wouldn’t be long before Elliot crashed. He helped Elliot into the water, watching his face relax at the water temperature. Leon undressed himself much quicker so that he could sink into the water behind Elliot sooner.

Elliot was worried for a moment that this might escalate into something more but when Leon just wrapped his arms around him and had him lean back Elliot calmed again. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the water moving was Leon got a towel wet and soapy to clean Elliot with.

The process was slow and gentle. Elliot drifted in and out of sleep as Leon continued to clean him. He didn’t feel pressured to stay awake because Leon was always there to reassure him that he could just relax.

Leon for his part was enjoying himself thoroughly. Sometimes he got so caught up in trying to make Elliot cum he forgot to just appreciate his body and what it had to offer. It was nice to just touch without and objective. Just enjoying the feeling of soft skin under his fingers. It was fun up until it was time to wash Elliot’s more private areas. Thankfully Elliot was mostly asleep by the time he got there because Leon was visibly struggling to clean without doing anything further. Even with the overwhelming self control he was displaying he still couldn’t help with slight press of his fingers against Elliot. Pulling a soft hum out of his sleeping mouth.

A hum that had Leon’s hand shaking and clenching so hard around the towel his finger nails were piercing through it and into his palm. Leon was biting his lip and now averting his eyes as he rinsed him off. He needed to get out of this tub as soon as possible before he did something he regrated.

Once he was done with Elliot he shook him gently to wake he from his light dose.

“Baby, time to get out.” He said placing soft kisses to the side of Elliot’s face. Elliot’s eyes slanted and he gave a small nod before closing them again. Leon chuckled at his adorableness but figured the best way to wake him was to get out himself first.

So, Leon lifted himself out of the tub carefully. Making sure Elliot didn’t sink underwater or slam his head on the back of the tub. Once he was out, he pulled the drain to let the water out while he dried. Elliot gave a small annoyed groan when he did. Curling in a weak attempt to stay warm. Leon smiled at him before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him as best he could before lifting him up and caring him off to bed.

Once he was there he laid Elliot down on the bed. The whole process had waken Elliot enough to have his eyes fully open, but not enough for him to want to get dressed. So, he just got under the covers bare to keep warm. Leon just new that it was going to be Hell in the morning resisting doing anything. Especially with Elliot so easily laid before him.

Maybe he could…? No! Stop that thought right there! He was committed to making this work and Leon was a strong enough man to fulfill his word.

Leon didn’t think he could give a massage tonight with these thoughts. He’d for sure end up jumping Elliot’s bones. Even if it was just a simply hand job. So instead he just placed a kiss on Elliot’s head with the promise of one tomorrow when hopefully he’d be stronger.

He wrapped an already sleeping Elliot in his arms and tried to drift away himself, but with every small move of either himself or his partner he was painfully reminded of Elliot’s state of undress. Something that would once again take another ten minutes at least to forget.

It was going to be a long three days.

.

.

.

Something was terribly wrong.

This thought repeated itself over and over and over again in Elliot’s mind as he stared at the food before him. It had been a full day and a half of Leon not touching him. Like not even a small grope in passing like he loves to do when it’s just the two of them. Something like that was unheard of in the entirety of their relationship. Even before they were having sex Leon was still extremely physically affectionate. If they were alone together he seemed like he couldn’t go even ten minutes without some kind of touch but now he avoided Elliot like the plague.

Not socially just physically. They spent as much time together as usual just with none of the usual touching. It felt like when they were still friends, except worse because he wasn’t even getting a pat on the back.

What had he done? Had Leon finally gotten tired of him? Was he not able to please him physically anymore so Leon didn’t want to touch him at all? How could this happen? Elliot thought that he was doing well.

“Elliot!” Angela yelled at him to get his attention. Elliot looked up at her from his food.

“Stop thinking of something else when we’re together. We talked about this.” She said a little annoyed.

“Sorry.” Elliot said purposefully looking up at her but his mind still felt on Leon.

“You still having problems with your boyfriend?” Angela asked. She brought Elliot out hear to learn about his new boyfriend anyways. Made no sense for Elliot to just keep it all bottled up. Elliot nodded at her.

“Still giving you a little too much love?” Angela asked. This time Elliot shook his head.

“No actually… the exact opposite.” Elliot said. Now Angela was confused.

“Wait, I thought you wanted him to slow down a little?” She asked. It’s only been a couple days since they had that talk and if Elliot talk to his boyfriend in that time it shouldn’t have been that long since the last time they’d had sex.

“We haven’t had sex since that morning I first told you about him.” Elliot continued his face actually showing a worried expression as apposed to his usual deadpan.

“Isn’t that good though?” Angela asked again still not understanding.

“The problem is I haven’t talked to him yet. He just… stopped.” Elliot said. Now Angela understood.

“Well, ahs he been busy lately? Maybe he just hasn’t had the time. How often do you guys even have sex in that amount of time?” Angela asked and waited as Elliot took a moment to think about it.

“About twelve times?” he admitted. Angela chocked on the drink she was having.

“You have sex twelve times in just two days?!” She whispered yelled to him, disbelieving.

“More accurate to say that’s how many times I cum in twelve day. No all at once but spread over the time.” Elliot said as if that made it more believable.

“Maybe you do have something to worry about.” Angela said mostly joking until she saw Elliot’s worried face again.

“Hey, man, I was just joking. He could still just be busy even with those hours. For all you know you could go home today and he could be all over you!” Angela tried to reassure.

Elliot tried to feel good about what she was saying but she just didn’t get the gravity of the situation. She didn’t get how Leon usually was in all aspects of their physical life and how much that had changed recently.

Angela seeing that encouragement didn’t work tried to lighten the mood again.

“So, Are you going to tell me about him anytime soon? That is why were here.” She said with a mischievous smile. Her change in mood didn’t help Elliot’s though.

“Hey, I think I have to go. I have to go see him. Can you cover for me at work?” Elliot said finally unable to handle just sitting there. He didn’t wait for answer before he got up and started walking away.

“At least tell me his name!” Angela yelled at him. Elliot stopped and turned to look back at her.

“Leon!” He shouted back. Her satisfied smile was enough of a sign that he could leave now.

He needed to go home.

.

.

.

Leon was losing his mind.

It hadn’t even been two full days and he was going crazy. He hasn’t been able to properly touch Elliot in what felt like an eternity. He’d had to cut off complete contact very early on. Noticing on that very first morning it was necessary when he’d almost gotten Elliot off in their sleep.

He’d woken up to his Elliot’s soft moans and his own hand rubbing slowly but firmly against him. Thankfully, Elliot hadn’t woken up at the time. So use to Leon starting their mornings like that he slept through most of the first part by now.

Leon had felt completely betrayed by his own hand. Could he seriously not go even a full night without touching Elliot? What kind of lover was he? To just use his partner like this. It had been a real hit to his confidence that he could do this. He’d taken a cold shower that very moment and had spent so long in there that Elliot was knocking on the door to take a quick shower before he was late for work. They’d barely had time for a goodbye kiss when he was rushing out the door.

He didn’t know if he could keep this up. Maybe he should adjust his plan a little? Start with having sex every other day and then work himself to three, then four, and so on? That may be better. He may be able to do that. It decided then. Once Elliot got home if he wasn’t too tired, Leon was going to need to do something before he lost it.

Matter a fact, he was so wound up right now that if Elliot was around him he doesn’t even think he’d be able to control himself enough to check if Elliot was physically able to handle that. Thank God he had a couple more hours to get his body under control before Elliot got home.

Just as Leon thought this he heard the sound of their door opening and closing. Elliot’s keys landing on the kitchen counter.

“Leon? I’m home early.” He called out. His voice ringing through the house.

_‘You have got to be fucking kidding me.’_

“Y-yeah, Baby. Back here.” Leon said. Feeling himself getting hard at just hearing Elliot say his name. He tucked himself into his jeans to hide it. Like he’s been doing the last couple days.

“What are you doing?” Elliot asked curiously. Leon could hear him in the kitchen likely heating up some leftovers. A clear sign that he probably just wanted to eat and relax. Leon’s mind understood that but his body was practically shaking in anticipation. Leon worried what he’d do if they were in the same room right now.

“Leon, you coming out?” Elliot asked.

“Yeah, just a second Babe.” Leon said trying to stall from being in the same room as him until he calmed down.

“What are you doing back there anyways? Watching one of your shows?” Elliot said curiously his voice sounding closer than before. Clearly heading back here. Leon immediately looked over at the bed behind him. His mind went to just how bad it would be if he had Elliot next to a bed right now.

He rushed out quickly to the hall leading to the living room. Trying to get there before Elliot got anywhere near the bedroom. He almost ran into Elliot in the process.

“Whoa, what’s the rush?” Elliot asked with a small smile. Leon forced one on his own.

“Just a surprise for later. You know valentine’s coming soon, had to put a couple things away.” Leon lied expertly. His hands twitching to reach out to Elliot, who’s fond smile right now was the most attractive thing Leon’s ever seen.

“What you heating up?” Leon asked, trying to distract Elliot from the fact he didn’t hug him or give him a welcome home kiss. Elliot noticed the diversion and felt a tug at his heart but hid it well.

“Just what we ate last night. You want some?” Elliot asked turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

“Please.” Leon managed to get out before biting his lip while his eyes wandered Elliot’s body.

“I need to get another pot, mine’s full.” Elliot said absent mindedly, lifting up on his toes to reach one. His shirt riding up and showing off his lower back skin. Leon’s nails dug into his arms as he forced himself to look away.

He looked back once he heard the pot placed on the stove. He regrated looking back immediately when Elliot poured the food into the pot to warm and licked a little that spilled off his finger.

That was the last straw. The sight of that beautiful tongue was too much for Leon to handle. He moved quickly to Elliot. Turning him to face Leon before smashing their lips together in a deep kiss. Quickly turning off the stove and shoving Elliot against the nearest wall.

A small part of Leon’s recognized how Elliot’s body sagged against his, likely in exhaustion, when their lips first met. But he just couldn’t stop himself from continuing. He just needed one time! Just one time to see that pleasure over Elliot’s face.

God, he’s such a dick.

What he didn’t know was Elliot had entered the apartment with the sole intent of having sex today and not just their everyday fooling around either. Full on sweaty hot filthy sex! Only then when Elliot feel comfortable enough to really talk to Leon. He just needed that confirmation that Leon wasn’t tired of him. That they still even had a relationship to talk about.

Which is why when Leon first smashed his lips against Elliot’s and pushed him against the wall his body sagged in relief.

He wrapped his arms around Leon’s shoulders pulling him in tightly and scratching and pulling at his hair and revealed scalp. That steered Leon on even more. His own hand fell from against the wall and wrapped around Elliot’s thighs. Lifting him up and wrapping his legs around Leon’s waist. Once he did they pulled away just from a second.

Just long enough to catch a couple breaths and for Elliot to see the animal like passion burning in Leon’s eyes. He savored the sight. Having missed after what was much too long for them. Leon for his part felt engulfed by Elliot’s lustful look. So enraptured by it he wanted nothing more than to take Elliot apart and put him back together. His mind no longer able to focus on his plan. Too consumed with the thought of Elliot withering beneath him.

He held tightly to Elliot and moved quickly to the bedroom. Knowing that they’d be going at it for a while and wanting a comfortable place for Elliot to rest on when he could. By the end of this Leon would ensure he wouldn’t be able to even get up to clean himself after their done.

The moment they were in the room. Leon fell against the bed with Elliot beneath him. Elliot moaned when he felt Leon’s hard on rubbing against him when they fell. That first moan did so many things to Leon. He lifted up and grabbed Elliot’s button up by either side ripping it open. He just didn’t have the patients for that right now.

He would have done the same with Elliot’s pants if you could but even in his lust consumed mind he knew Elliot would not be okay with that. Those buttons could be fixed the pants couldn’t. The moment he did so and Elliot saw the desperation in his eyes he realized that Angela was likely right. That Leon was likely just busy all this time and probably just waiting for the time they could be together again.

Leon was couldn’t be bothered to take off Elliot’s boxer so he just put his mouth over him through them. Licking and sucking with fervor. Elliot had never had him lose it this much and was taken aback by the move. He moaned loudly and suddenly. Surprising even himself with it’s volume.

Leon ached in his own jeans at the sound but he couldn’t take the time to take them off. Too focused on Elliot and his pleasure. Soon the boxer were just in the way in getting on Leon’s nerves. He grabbed them and pulled them off a huffing Elliot quickly before he could even get his baring from the short break.

Leon was soon latched back onto him. The direct contact making Elliot’s toes curl, his eyes roll back, and head fling back. It was too intense. Too much all at once.

“L-Leon! Sto…p to…too muchhhaaa.” Elliot begged tugging much harder at his hair then he probably should. Knowing it was counterproductive as it just encouraged him.

Instead of stopping Leon kicked it up a notch. His fingers coming up and entering Elliot one at a time. Thrusting rapidly and curled to make sure he never missed his spot. Elliot was seconds away from cumming when Leon finally pulled away.

Knowing that it was the one time Elliot didn’t want him to. Elliot whimpered loudly when he did but he couldn’t complain though too busy trying to catch his breath.

“Elliot can I?” Leon asked looking down into Elliot’s eyes with his own haze ones. His nails clutching hard to the bed as not to continue. No matter how intoxicated he ever got in the moment or with actual substances he never went all the way without Elliot’s express permission. Elliot was still panting but managed to nod his head.

That was all Leon needed for his resolve to break. He was up quickly and reaching over to the bedstand to pull out condoms and lube. Since they didn’t do this often because of a lack of time or energy Elliot was always very tight in the beginning. No matter the prepping. Leon always used a ridiculous amount of lube when they did do this.

This was after all his favorite way to make Elliot cum. There was no better way to ensure he could perfectly see and feel Elliot cum around him. He could feel Elliot clutch to him both inside and out while he gazed down at his shaking withering body. He could still work his clit perfectly with his fingers with this angle too. There was no better high for Leon then that moment when he made Elliot cum this way after hours of edging for both of them. Leon did think either of them had the patients for the cock ring right now though.

Maybe later tonight.

Leon took a little while longer edging Elliot with his fingers. Getting him a little more ready with lube this time. He also had to restrain himself for a while to let Elliot come down a bit after or this would be over much sooner than he wanted.

Once they were finally ready Leon pushed in slowly. Careful to watch Elliot’s face for any cues he was in pain or Leon was going too fast. Like every time Elliot’s eyes started to close from the strain of taking all of Leon in. His hand clutched at Leon’s upper arm while the other shredded the bed sheets at their side.

Leon was desperate to feel them both around him so mid push he lifted Elliot’s hand and wrapped them around his back. Loving the feeling or Elliot pulling him in tightly. Both down below and up above.

Once Leon finally managed to get the head in he slid in much easier from that point on. He stopped when he was fully inside. Listening to Elliot pant against his ear.

“You okay, Baby?” Leon asked through his own strain not to move.

Elliot still couldn’t talk just yet so he just nodded.

“J-just give me a s..sec.” Elliot said panting and whimpering a little with a shudder when Leon adjusted so all his weight wasn't on Elliot.

After a while of holding still like that Elliot finally nodded for him to go on. Leon pulled out slowly and in short thrust at the start. Waiting until he saw the brief pain on Elliot’s face fade to pleasure, heard the change in octave of his moans, and felt his leg push against Leon’s back side to go fast. Once he got that okay Leon started picking up pace. Punching out louder and louder moans and noises from him.

He started to lose himself again. Drowning in the feeling of being surrounded by Elliot. Almost cumming every time Elliot throbbed around him in pleasure. He was losing control of his thrust. He grabbed Elliot’s legs and lifted then to his upper arm allowing him to thrust deeper and at a better angle. Elliot was practically scream by this point. Their neighbors must hate them.

He was clawing at Leon’s back and occasionally biting into Leon’s shoulder whenever he noticed how loud he was being. Leon was loving all of it. Elliot was getting closer and closer to cumming which meant so was Leon. When he heard Elliot’s shouts pick up in pace and felt him start to scramble for purchase on something he pulled away enough to gaze down at him and his beautiful body.

He felt Elliot twitching around him again and started thrusting even harder then before. Leon fucked him through his first orgasm. Continue on even when Elliot was just a whimpering mess clawing at him weakly and once again back to moaning. This time his body moving along with Leon’s. Moving erotically and tugging at his hair again in pleasure.

Feeling even more pleasure after beginning fucked through that first orgasm and overstimulation. Leon got on his knees and placed Elliot more in his lap this time. His lower back being held off the bed by Leon to give him better aim.

One of Elliot’s hands reached and touched Leon’s stomach just above where they were connected. As if he could push the thrust away when they became too much. Soon it got to that point and Leon felt Elliot convulsing even harder around him then the first time. Elliot was keening now and threw his head back in a loud shout when he came again. Giving Leon the glorious and oh so rare sight of him squirting.

That was all Leon could handle. That beautiful sight pushed him beyond over the edge and he came in the condom with his own shout. The two of them fell against one another and panted heavily as their senses came back to them.

Leon pulled carefully out of Elliot who was bound to be sore. Elliot gave a small whimper when he did but didn’t protest. Leon laid next to him before pulling Elliot against him in a tight embrace both ignoring the mess they’d made of the bed.

Now that they were back to their senses Leon felt like absolute garbage. He’d known how tired Elliot was lately and that his body still needed rest and he likely wasn’t ready for such intense play but he’d gone and done it anyways. Leon felt the need to apologize. Just as he open his mouth though Elliot beat him to it with shocking clarity after what they just did.

“We need to talk.” Elliot said firmly. Energized enough that he wouldn’t let another day go on without having this conversation they desperately needed.

Leon gulped knowing what that meant. He didn’t even fight it this time. He’d already tried to be better and failed at it. he had no right to keep Elliot tied to him if he couldn’t get himself better. Elliot deserved better.

“I know what your going to say and your right. I’m sorry, if you want me to leave now I can. I can go stay at a motel tonight if you-“

“Wait what? I don’t want you to leave. What do you mean?” Elliot said no getting up and facing Leon fully. Leon’s face was still one of sadness but also confusing now.

“You were about to break up with me?” He said and Elliot’s already large eyes got even wider.

“Why would you think I want to break up with you?” Elliot said alarmed. Leon rolled his eyes.

“Don’t act like you don’t know Elliot. I know I’m overbearing and that I can be too much, especially in the bedroom. Just look what happen today! I was trying to hard to give you the rest you needed and I didn’t even make it two days before I was all over you.” Leon said now sitting up and taking Elliot with him. Holding him against his chest as long as he could. Still believing this would be his last time.

Elliot was looking at Leon in a new light now.

“Leon… I would never leave you for something like that. I care about you too much to give up on years of this relationship over just a small difference in our sex drive. Yes, I admit that I’ve been tired but that’s why I’ve been wanting to talk to you. I wanted to figure this all out with you and find a middle ground we can both meet.” Elliot said and Leon started to relax a little.

“So… You weren’t planning on leaving me if I didn’t slow down?” He asked. Elliot chuckled a little.

“How could I ever leave you? You’re the love of my life.” Elliot said in a moment of true openness. Made it was the oxytocin in his system from the sex they just had? No matter, he just wanted Leon to know how he felt about him.

Leon was grinning from ear to ear.

“I love you too.” He said kissing Elliot deeply. Their hands coming up to cup each other’s faces. The kiss got so intense they ended with Leon on his back and Elliot straddling his waist. They pulled away with hazed looks in their eyes. Leon grinned up at Elliot mischievously.

“Round two?” He asked. Elliot rolled his eyes with a loud chuckle.

God, he loved this man.


End file.
